


Càsate con migo

by NagareboshiOdyssey



Category: Durarara!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagareboshiOdyssey/pseuds/NagareboshiOdyssey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya decide ayudar a Simon con sus problemas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Càsate con migo

Simón había estado enamorado de Izaya desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, èl había disfrutado sus conversaciones en ruso, había separado las peleas entre el informante y el ex camarero, secretamente había resguardado el bienestar de Izaya tanto como había podido. Sin embargo el robusto y fuerte hombre ruso sabía que su amor era unilateral y estaba destinado al fracaso, por ello simplemente nunca lo confeso, al menos no de forma literalmente directa.

Simon siempre se mantuvo observando desde las sombras lo más preciado que tenía, a un hombre japonés de ojos rojos, muchas veces no estaba de acuerdo con lo que el pelinegro hacia pero siempre lo dejaba pasar. Una vez que el ruso entendiò que Izaya hacia todo sin importar que tan grotesco fuera, por llamar la atenciòn de Shizuo... Simón ardiò en celos y fue directo a reclamarle al azabache. 

Simon intercepto a Izaya, lo golpeo en el ojo y mientras ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos, discutiò con Él sobre el caos que creaba; pero al ver esa expresòn tan seria en el rostro de la persona que amaba y casi poder oler la melancolía, decidiò dejarlo ser feliz a su propia y retorcida forma con el rubio, lo hizo discretamente excusándose en darle permiso de destruir la ciudad pero no mucho y se marchó. 

El resto de los días fueron demasiado comunes, aunque se ponía muy feliz cuando Izaya regresaba al restaurant a comprar otoro, aparentemente el informante no guardaba ningún rencor hacia Él.

Paso un tiempo...

Izaya girando en su silla: -¿a qué debo el honor?  
Simon: -tengo unos problemas  
Izaya riendo: -eso es inusual en ti  
Simon: -mejor me voy, creo que estoy en el sitio equivocado  
Izaya posa su mano sobre la del ruso para detenerlo: -vamos dime de que se trata, hará cualquier cosa por mi querido amigo Simon  
Simon se sonrojò, se sentía torpe y comenzÃò a hablar un poco tropezado: -tengo problemas con la ley  
Izaya se mostrò curioso y algo preocupado, luego se inclinó hacia delante como si intentara leerlo: -¿uh? Has estado vendiendo carne humana, en vez de sushi?  
Simón cayò hacia atrás y comenzò a agitar sus manos: -por dios, no... carne humana ser mala para el negocio, negocio sòlo ofrecer pescado fresco  
Izaya: -ya veo, entonces...  
Simon: -ya sabes, soy ilegal, esa nueva ley me pide papeles.  
Izaya: -¿quieres que me encargue de ellos? Desapareceré a los federales  
Simon: -no, sòlo quiero poner mis papeles en orden y mi no saber cómo hacerlo  
Izaya: -si quieres mi consejo, será mejor que te cases, obtendrás tus papeles más rápido

Simon se quedó sorprendido.

Izaya: -nos casaremos pasado mañana  
Simon: -¿qué?  
Izaya: -todo sea por mi vendedor favorito

Simon no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿era una confesión?, ¿una oferta de matrimonio? o ¿lo mal interpretaba todo?. Quizá era otro de sus juegos retorcidos. Todo esto era confuso, había esperado mucho tiempo y nunca creyó que pasará.

Izaya: -Si te regresan a Rusia, ya no podré comer mi otoro favorito, no me conviene que te deporten  
Simon: -tampoco podremos hablar  
Izaya: -aún podríamos hablar, tengo tu número. Además podrá ir a Rusia, pero aquí estarías más cerca.  
Simon: -¿cómo conseguiste mi número?  
Izaya: -no por nada soy el mejor informante de Ikebokuro y de Shinjuku

 

Al día siguiente...

Shizuo: -¡Izayaaaaaa!  
De repente apareció Simón e Izaya salto a sus brazos  
Izaya dijo juguetón mientras rodeaba el cuello del ruso: -ayúdame cariño  
Shizuo: -Izaya corta con esto o yo te despedazaré  
Simón sonrojado, mientras cargaba a Izaya: -No puedes lastimar a mi prometido y menos dentro del restaurant

Shizuo tomó el bote de basura más cercano y vomitó ante la idea de que Simon e Izaya fueran tan... tan... tan... cercanos.

Togusa comenzó a ahogarse con su soda, Kadota se puso blanco debido a la impresión y todos los demás comensales se quedaron viendo en silencio al ruso y al japonés.

Shizuo: -Izaya, tú no puedes casarte con Simón  
Izaya: -recuerda tu lugar, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, tu sólo eres mi enemigo  
Shizuo: -Simon, no puedo creer que se lo hayas propuesto  
Izaya: -Simon no me lo propuso, yo se lo propuse

Kadota pego en la mesa, dejo dinero sobre ella para pagar su cuenta y salió corriendo del restaurant.

Shizuo: -Simón, ¿por qué?, ¿Izaya te está amenazando?  
Izaya: -Déjanos disfrutar esto mientras dure- sonrió

Shizuo se fue enojado y cabizbajo hacia su propia casa.

 

La boda se celebró poco después, pero nada cambio, todo seguía igual para desgracia de Simon, el azabache no mostraba ningún cariño más allá que el de un comensal hacia un cocinero, aparentemente el "ruso negro" se había ilusionado en vano, pero esa posibilidad ya estaba considerada.

Bien era cierto que Simon al igual que Shizuo, era de las pocas personas a quienes Izaya no podía predecir, tanto que eso mantenía su interés por ambos. Por otro lado tenía una ventaja sobre los demás, Simon sola bromear con Izaya en ruso, puede no parecer mucho, pero ese momento era algo privado porque sin importar que los demás estuvieran cerca, ellos dos podían decir lo que quisieran con completa libertad, y sólo ellos entenderán... además uno guardaría en secreto lo que dijo el otro y viceversa.

Simon: -¿este fue otro de tus juegos retorcidos desde el principio?  
Izaya: -sólo quería ayudar, no sé por qué estás tan molesto  
Simon: -no estoy molesto  
Izaya: -entonces debe ser tristeza, parece que desde que te casaste con migo... Te has vuelto melancÃ³lico, cualquiera dirá que te robo la felicidad- comenzó a reír mientras agitaba su mano  
Simón: -eres demasiado frío para mí, creo que estábamos mejor como amigos  
Izaya: -no tienes que preocuparte por eso, sólo firmaste un contrato, dentro de poco podrás anularlo y seguirás conservando la nacionalidad japonesa.  
Simón: -me quedare con el anillo- se puso algo triste, pero de igual forma Él sabía que su matrimonio había sido sólo un contrato para el informante.  
Izaya: -igual yo, aunque no puedo negar que es bueno tenerte en la misma casa, alcanzas cosas en el anaquel que yo no  
Simon: -y tú no cocinas mal, cuando te dignas a hacerlo- comenzó a sonreír

El ruso y el japonés comenzaban a llevarse bien de nuevo. Después de casarse, casi no se dirigían la mirada, casi no hablaban, había mucha tensión, Simón ya no sonreía, en cambio Izaya estaba más feliz porque Shizuo estaba furioso y triste.

Era reconfortante para Izaya saber que otra vez interactuaba con normalidad con Simon, comenzaron a hablar con complicidad como siempre, siguieron secreteándose, siguieron siendo amigos incluso después del divorcio. Todo regreso a la normalidad en Ikebokuro, después de todo, las cosas estaban mejor así.

A pesar que continuar como amigos fue lo mejor, Simon en ocasiones recuerda aquella vez cuando confeso sus sentimientos por Izaya en el pasado, lo hizo a su forma, una de las pocas maneras de tratar con el informante... Fue esa ocasión cuando le intercepto por el camino y con un sólo golpe lo estrello contra un letrero que decía "amor", fue un mensaje muy claro, y para alguien retorcido como Izaya debería haber resultado incluso romántico, pero Izaya nunca lo notó.

Shizuo aún tenía sentimientos que no había aclarado sobre Izaya y menos aún transmitido de una forma normal, como no sabía expresarse adecuadamente, siempre conseguía enfurecerse cuando el azabache aparecía y terminaba persiguiéndolo y golpeándolo. Ciertamente durante el periodo cuando el "cuervo" se casó con Simón, Shizuo no podía ni ver a los ojos al informante, el rubio sabía perfectamente el motivo, sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas si miraba aquellos orbes carmesí.

Después del divorcio de Izaya, Kadota y Shizuo se veían más felices, aunque por separado, sin embargo su motivo era el mismo.  
Kadota de vez en cuando intentaba alguna cosa para llamar la atención de Izaya, pero siempre era interrumpido por Shizuo arrojando cosas, y Shizuo a su vez era interrumpido por Simon protegiendo al "cuervo".

En fin todo tan normal como puede ser en Ikebokuro.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos a karasu-shiro y Mitsuki Lina Mendoza (de Fanfiction) por sus reviews


End file.
